Return Memories Bleach
by Krystalpup
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the latest chapters. Some spoilers for the newer chapters. Some pairings hinted. NEW Oneshot just uploaded!  Chapters 412, 425 so far . Please R&R, T for language or whatever else gets put in there . R&R :
1. You're in the Way

**Spoiler for 412! Just a warning! Yeah, I read it and immediately typed this up... It was just so damn sad TT-TT My respect for Gin totally dropped a ton Anyways, that first part (The falshback thingum) I made up. Idk, don't ask me, it was what I was feelin' at the time... Anyways, hope you like it. ^^ I might put up more things like this, except I'll bunch em together into a collection of Oneshots. Maybe. I'm pretty lazy XD Please, tell me what you think! If I get enough positive reviews, I'll do more things like it :)**

**Bleach, Gin, and Rangiku belong to Tite Kubo :)**

* * *

"_You're in the way." He whispered tauntingly, leaning in close to her so that she was just inches away. His familiar smirk was dancing across his features. Rangiku blushed, and hastily stepped away from him as he killed the hollow behind her._

"_Pay more attention." He reminded her, appearing in front of her and killing the hollow in front of her as well. She smiled at him. He would always be there for her, wouldn't he?_

"_You're in the way." He repeated, smiling slightly as he thrust the zanpakuto past her and through the hollow mask. It shattered in a million pieces and the hollow faded._

"Gin…" she whispered weakly, looking at him. Surely he wouldn't do anything to her. He would say "Just kidding" and come home, back to the old Gin he used to be. He had too. But his Reiatsu was weighing her down. It was drowning her, it was so heavy. She looked at him hopefully. But all she could see was that familiar smirk.

"Listen, Rangiku…" Her heart raced as he leaned in closer, until his mouth was just an inch away from her ear. So close, but even then, he seemed unreachable. "You're in the way." He whispered, and a searing pain appeared in her chest. She stared blankly down at his hand, soaked with her own blood. It couldn't be? How could he do this to her? She watched him slowly back up, and she fell to the ground. Her body was growing numb. She couldn't move, all she could do was stare at the sky and watch him on the edges.

Her eyes glassed over as his figure grew dimmer. He seemed to be fading. Or was it her? Was she fading? She couldn't remember. All she could remember were those eyes. Filled with pain. Or maybe not. Did he really love her?

Why was she in the way again? Was he still going to come back like he always was?

"_Gin. I love you!" _Her heart cried out as her vision went black. Her head rang with those bittersweet words.

"_You're in the way."_


	2. Come Back

**Well, here we go again, another oneshot. This one has no particular pairings, although it looks like Rukia is pining for Ichigo a bit in this.. O_o Anyways, this wasn't meant to be long, and it wasn't meant to be descriptive and have a whole underplot, it was just my interpretation of how Rukia would have felt and remembered during the time when she was trying to reach Ichigo.**

**In response to some of the reviews I got on the last one, I would like to say that this is suspense because these are released around the time of the chapters being released. So you don't know what is going to happen next. Although I am predicting Ichigo will get his Reiatsu back, I'm still wondering how. So this is suspense because you have no idea. Until you read the next chapter XD What led up to these events? Well read the series. Then you'll know. So R&R this one, too :D**

**Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, nothing in this oneshot is mine.**

**

* * *

**

"_Ichigooooooooooooooo!" Rukia was awoken by the long cry of Isshin Kurosaki. Her fantasies of a quiet morning were now shattered. Despite the fact that Isshin was sick all night with an intense fever, he was still waking his son up with boisterous yells and violent kicks. Rukia sighed and turned away from the noise, covering her eyes with her fingers. She heard a loud crash and a furious yell from Ichigo, and the fading sobbing of Isshin. He must be falling out the window. _

"_Oi, Rukia, you up?" Ichigo called, knocking on the closet door lightly, his voice slightly muffled. Rukia was tempted to pretend like she was sleeping. She didn't feel like school today. But she had to get up anyways. _

"_Yeah…" Rukia replied with a huge yawn. Here came another day. A day of waiting. Would the soul society come to bring her back? She couldn't stay here forever, but she didn't want it to end. She quickly changed into the school uniform and opened the closet door, stepping out with a tired look on her face. She started tying the little bow at the top of her uniform._

"_What's up with you?" Ichigo asked, his face in that expression of his. She didn't know exactly how to describe it. But it was his neutral expression. But on anyone else it would have been their "I'm pissed off" expression. _

"_I'm fine." Rukia smiled gracefully and finished tying the bow. She sauntered downstairs without a glance back at him. It was better he didn't worry his mind about her world. She grabbed some rice from Yuzu and sat at the table, waiting politely for Ichigo and Isshin to get there. A small beep drew her attention away from the meal. A hollow. She looked up to see Ichigo walking down the stairs._

"_Ichigo." Rukia called, running upstairs and dragging him back to his room._

"_What the hell is your problem!" Ichigo asked, slightly pissed._

"_A hollow has appeared." She was more focused on trying to locate the signal of the hollow than on responding to Ichigo._

_She remembered many mornings like this. Many nights, too. Those were the good times._

_

* * *

_

"How long are you gonna sleep for, Ichigo!" Renji shouted angrily, waving his hands around in the air angrily. "I'm gonna wake you up with my fist!" he threatened.

"Will you wake up already, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Kuchiki Byakuya said with contempt. Rukia couldn't tell what he was thinking. Was he regretting? Was he caring, for her sake? Did it make a difference to him whether or not Ichigo came back into their lives?

"You fool!" Rukia growled, putting on a tough show for Renji and her brother, but at the same time, there were tears in her eyes. Why wouldn't he answer her! Why couldn't he just see her once again, so they could go back to the way it was before? "Wake up, Ichigo!"

But he didn't hear her.

He couldn't hear her anymore, and he would never hear her again. The reality was hitting her hard. Like a ton of bricks. A hand on her shoulder startled her. She snapped her head around to see who it was, and was somewhat disappointed when it was her brother. She wanted it to be Ichigo. But all the same, it was very comforting. She felt like giving him a hug, but knew how unacceptable that would be to him. He cared about her, she knew now. Byakuya didn't say anything, didn't even look at her, just stared straight ahead. Rukia glanced over at Renji and saw he was trying to look like he didn't care. But she could see how angry and put out he was. Rukia looked away. How had he had such a big impact on them, in just the short time they had known each other. She closed her eyes sadly. She still hadn't accepted it.

Ichigo was gone.


End file.
